xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Atra Mixta
Atra Mixta (アトラ・ミクスタ Atora Mikusuta?) is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Initially, she works at, Haba's Store, a grocery in Chryse. She is friends with the CGS boys and has a crush on Mikazuki Augus.1 After the CGS members formed Tekkadan, she became their cook. Skills & Abilities Unlike most children in Chryse, Atra knows how to read and write. She was taught how to do so by Haba. (G-Tekketsu: "As For Them" ) Due to her job making deliveries to CGS, she knows how to drive. (G-Tekketsu: "Iron and Blood" "A Future Reward") History Atra used do the cleaning up at a strip club located in the slums of Chryse and the strippers who worked there would constantly bully her. One day, she ran away and was starving. It was there that she met Mikazuki. Mikazuki got Haba to help her and she got a job working at Haba's Store. (G-Tekketsu: "A Letter from Tomorrow" ) Relationships ; Mikazuki Augus She has a crush on him. She first met Mikazuki when she was ten. (G-Tekketsu: "A Letter From Tomorrow" ) ; Haba Haba is her (former) manager and is very kind to her. Haba easily agrees to let her quit when she decides to become a cook for Tekkadan. (G-Tekketsu: "Beyond the Red Sky" ) Screenshots Gundam Orphans S2 (95).png Gundam Orphans S2 (94).png Gundam Orphans S2 (93).png Gundam Orphans S2 (86).png Gundam Orphans S2 (87).png Gundam Orphans S2 (85).png Gundam Orphans S2 (84).png Gundam Orphans S2 (131).png Gundam Orphans S2 (128).png Gundam Orphans S2 (129).png Gundam Orphans S2 (130).png Gundam Orphans S2 (127).png Gundam Orphans S2 (126).png Gundam Orphans S2 (125).png Gundam Orphans S2 (122).png Gundam Orphans S2 (123).png Gundam Orphans S2 (124).png Gundam Orphans S2 (121).png Gundam Orphans S2 (120).png Gundam Orphans S2 (119).png Gundam Orphans S2 (116).png Gundam Orphans S2 (117).png Gundam Orphans S2 (118).png Gundam Orphans S2 (115).png Gundam Orphans S2 (113).png Gundam Orphans S2 (114).png Gundam Orphans S2 (112).png Gundam Orphans S2 (111).png Gundam Orphans S2 (110).png Gundam Orphans S2 (107).png Gundam Orphans S2 (109).png Gundam Orphans S2 (108).png Gundam Orphans S2 (106).png Gundam Orphans S2 (105).png Gundam Orphans S2 (104).png Gundam Orphans S2 (101).png Gundam Orphans S2 (102).png Gundam Orphans S2 (103).png Gundam Orphans S2 (100).png Gundam Orphans S2 (98).png Gundam Orphans S2 (99).png Gundam Orphans S2 (97).png Gundam Orphans S2 (96).png Gundam Orphans S2 (154).png Gundam Orphans S2 (155).png Gundam Orphans S2 (153).png Gundam Orphans S2 (151).png Gundam Orphans S2 (152).png Gundam Orphans S2 (149).png Gundam Orphans S2 (148).png Gundam Orphans S2 (147).png Gundam Orphans S2 (146).png Gundam Orphans S2 (145).png Gundam Orphans S2 (144).png Gundam Orphans S2 (143).png Gundam Orphans S2 (142).png Gundam Orphans S2 (141).png Gundam Orphans S2 (140).png Gundam Orphans S2 (139).png Gundam Orphans S2 (138).png Gundam Orphans S2 (137).png Gundam Orphans S2 (136).png Gundam Orphans S2 (135).png Gundam Orphans S2 (134).png Gundam Orphans S2 (133).png Gundam Orphans S2 (132).png Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Cooks Category:Orphan Category:Martian Category:Whore Category:Flat-Chested Category:Torture Victims Category:Farmers Category:Mothers Category:Seduction Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Tekkadan